1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock assembly, and more particularly, to a lock assembly that secures products displayed on a look hoop system to prevent theft and misplacement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Retailers loose more than $33 billion annually due to inventory shrinkage that typically results from theft and misplacement. Reducing inventory shrinkage is an important store management issue that must be addressed to achieve and maintain a successful operation. In an effort to increase owner profits, retailers have a need for an easy, simple, and inexpensive lock assembly to secure products displayed on a look hoop system to help prevent theft and product misplacement.
Several lock assemblies have been developed in the past. None of them, however, comprise a lock, key, and rail assembly for securing products displayed on a look hoop system.